Unstoppable
by dragon dreams
Summary: Surreal. Citrusy. Rukawa on his bike--asleep. {oneshot}


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.  
  
*****  
  
Unstoppable  
  
Rukawa fixed the earphones of his portable CD player into his ear and pressed play. It took all of the ten seconds of the intro for him to push off, pedal his bike, and fall asleep.  
  
Come and lay Right on my bed Sit and drink some wine I'll try not to make you cry  
  
Night. The room was dark yet somehow Rukawa knew it was his room and knew without looking that the person standing beside him was Sakuragi. But this Sakuragi was different-silent, watching, waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
Rukawa finally looked at the other boy and held out his hand. He led the redhead to the four-poster bed. He noticed the wine on the bedside-table and the two tall goblets beside it. He poured some out and offered one glass to the d'aho. His whole body was tense. Something crucial was going to happen. Hanamichi would be his tonight. He didn't know why he was so certain about it but he care. Hanamichi was his. Tonight. His d'aho. Rukawa gulped down his wine and reached out once again for the redhead. Slowly he opened himself up to Hanamichi as cherry blossoms swirled around them.  
  
And if you get Inside my head Then you'd understand Then you'd understand me Why I've felt so alone Why I kept myself From love  
  
A young Rukawa huddled in the corner of his room. Even in that dark corner he could still hear his parents' voices from the living room. He could feel the hatred emanating from their arguments. He couldn't understand why they always fought. He somehow felt that it was his fault. His fault for being born. For being alive. Rukawa jerked. He had heard a gun shot. Everything became quiet. His senses tried to pick up something, anything to signify some sign of life. But there was nothing. There was no one.  
  
And you became My favorite drug  
  
Rukawa found himself on the rooftop of that momentous day. He had just beaten some crap students who had woken him from his favorite pastime. The door burst open and blue eyes clashed with intense brown ones that widened at the sight of him standing proud over a battlefield. Rukawa's gaze swept over the red hair, the eyes, the body that was practically vibrating with life and energy. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He wouldn't mind being awakened, however rudely it may be, by this person.  
  
So let me take you right now  
  
Rukawa gently laid Sakuragi on the bed. He knew he was sharing his most intimate memories to the other boy but he didn't care, nor did the redhead it seemed who just gave him the most understanding smile he had ever received in his entire life.  
  
Somehow their clothes vanished as they both lay on the bed. Rukawa let his senses go on overdrive from the touch of skin on skin. Finally! After so many months! He slowly but greedily lapped up the treat that was presented to him.  
  
And swallow you down  
  
Passion-filled moans. The room dissolved into darkness. They were floating in a vast black sea. Amidst it all he could feel that Sakuragi kept him grounded, kept him from floating away. Rukawa didn't understand why he was still aware of these small details. He looked down at the flushed face gazing up at him, at the body that was responding to his touch. He wanted to make Sakuragi his. To mark him. To taste the whole of him.  
  
I need you inside  
  
"HANAMICHI!"  
  
If we had This night together If we had A moment to ourselves If we had This night together, Then we'd be unstoppable  
  
Light penetrated his eyes and he opened them to reveal a basketball court. They were in a game. He looked around and immediately spotted what he had been looking for: a pair of brown eyes smiling at him.  
  
"Let's show these pricks what we're capable of, right Kitsune?"  
  
The way Sakuragi said that last word seemed to caress Rukawa's whole being. His lips curved into a slight smile. Yes, they would prove just how unbeatable they could be-together.  
  
Do you think That this is right Or is it really wrong?  
  
Night again.  
  
Sakuragi pushed Rukawa away.  
  
"No." breathless with need and confusion. "Yes." determined to get what he wants.  
  
I know that this is What we've wanting  
  
"No." pleading for understanding. "Yes." believing in his feelings.  
  
And this is Burning my soul  
  
"No." choking with frustration. "Yes." finally letting the other see the love within.  
  
It fills up my to my throat It fills up till My heart is breaking  
  
Rukawa claimed once again Sakuragi's lips, body, and soul. Pouring into the other boy all the feelings he had dammed inside himself all his life.  
  
If we had This night together If we had A moment to ourselves If we had This night together, Then we'd be unstoppable  
  
Basketball again. They were running out of time. Rukawa dribbled passed an opponent. They had to defeat Sannoh. He found his way blocked. They had to prove that they were the best. He spotted something red from the corner of his eye. He passed the ball. He knew who it was. He knew Sakuragi would be able to get the ball in. The other boy was his partner after all.  
  
Now, we can both learn Somehow, you'll see It's all we have Love, it keeps us together And I need love  
  
Rukawa fused his lips onto Sakuragi's. This was what he had been looking for all his life. This was what he needed. Skin. Breath. Heart. He needed it. All of it. Dimly he heard Sakuragi scream.  
  
When I wake up Without you  
  
Rukawa jerked awake as his bike hit something solid.  
  
Knowing you're not there I'm only half as good  
  
He opened his eyes as he toppled over. Blue orbs met blazing brown ones.  
  
It was only a dream.  
  
He felt disappointment stab his gut like a heavy stone. This was the third time he had had an intense dream about the redhead. What was happening to him?  
  
Well I'm gonna find a way To wrap you in my arms You make me feel alive  
  
Okay, so he knew what was happening to him but he didn't know what to do. Feeling Sakuragi squirm underneath him, he felt something stir within. He stood up and gazed at the screaming d'aho who was being pulled away by his friends. He was in too deep. There was no escape. He would have to do something or he would go crazy. Half of his mind caught the chorus of the song still playing in his ears.  
  
If we had This night together If we had A moment to ourselves If we had This night together,  
  
Then we'd be unstoppable  
  
If. A single sakura petal landed on the back of his hand.  
  
-End-  
  
A/N: Too surreal? Too weird? Too confusing? Review? 


End file.
